


Echoes

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I'm mean, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Short Chapters, Sweet, Violence, but has a storyline, kinda silly, reader is a monster, reader is an echo flower, resets happening, sans is hopeless, sweet i guess, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again he watched the world crumble and reform, only to wait until it would be remade again. His sole companion was silence... But then words came to pierce through it and with that, arrived the new hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

Waterfall was lonely like that: devoid of any life. It was almost eerie: only the sounds of his footsteps could be heard. They echoed, filling the silence with noise. It was an unpleasant sensation: not hearing the soft buzzing of others, just sounds that he made. And yet, it was soothing in its own way. After all, until he was alive, it meant that... the kid was not.

Was it selfish of him to be glad that the world had not been reset yet? Part of him, a very, very deranged part enjoyed this calm before the storm. Until the kid... or demon or whatever _beast_ it was came back from the dead to try and rid the Earth of him once more, the skeleton could relax in a way.

He had reached the area that held the most echo-flowers. They peppered the ground, dim blue glow surrounding each and every of them. Sans had always held an odd fascination for them. After all, they were something - according to what little monsters knew about the surface - humans did not have. It filled some of his kin with a weird sense of satisfaction. They may not have the sky, the stars, the sun or the moon, but they had something else.

"Humans don't have much, do they?" at first, Sans tensed up, the lights in his sockets dimming until they were none. Was someone there with him? As far as he knew, everyone was... everyone had fallen. Then what... or who?

His panic slipped away when he noticed the gentle sway of the flowers around him. Possibly, that had been the last thing the one he was closest to had heard and now, it would repeat it again and again for who knew how long. Until it would all start again...

"Humans don't have much, do they?" asked the flower once more and Sans merely nodded. The voice had been gentle: he did not want to erase it by using his own. He felt his knees crumple and he just stared for a while, allowing the familiar sensation of the world crumbling embrace him.

Before he knew it, he was back in his room once again...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that something 100% like this had not been done before, I thought of this while studying for my exam next week.. (studying. sure.) anyway, hope the first chap was more or less understandable :D (this was a genocide route where instead of coming back to fight Sans again, Frisk resetted the world for a reason :D I am COMPLETELY open to prompts / ideas / anything on this :D there will be more from 'reader' (aka the flower(s) soon, I just wanted to write this before I forget :D Longer chapters will start the moment I have time to breath :D  
> ( if anyone is interested, my tumblr is katakatica.tumblr.com xD)  
> uh..sorry for the short chapter?


End file.
